The Future Looks Bright
by Maselivers2
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it! How would feel if your kids appeared from the future. See how the gang reacts when their kids need their help to get them back to their own time. Tandre, Bade, and Cabbie couples. I do not own any of the Victorious characters or the songs used in this story. I only own the kids of the characters.
1. Kid Descriptions

Kid Descriptions

Tori and Andre (2 kids)

Mackenzie 'Mack' Lynn Harris- 16 years old, has mocha colored skin. Long brown naturally curly hair. Has Tori's eyes. Has a very outgoing personality and wants to see everyone succeed at everything they do. Very bright and has both of her parents love for music. Her singing voice is a combination of Demi Lovato and Beyonce Dating Matthew Shapiro. Best Friends with Zoe

Mason Raphael 'Raph' Harris- 17 years old , has darker skin like Andre. Hair is kept short with a faded haircut. Athletic built. He is Tori and Andre's adopted son. Tori and Andre found him at the age of 10 and took him in. Most aggressive amongst the kid but has a big heart and very protective of his friends and family. He is also a ladies man. Wants to be a singer. His singing voice is a combination of Jussie Smollett and Chris Brown. Dating Zoey Oliver. Best friends with Matt.

Jade and Beck

Zoey 'Zoe' Marie Oliver- 16 years old, naturally tan skin like Beck, jet black fluffy hair, with blue-green eyes. She is very dramatic, with an edgy attitude. Don't let her smile fool you cause she will deceive you in a heartbeat. She is a very talented writer, singer and actress and wants to pursue a career in acting. Dating Raph Harris. Best friends with Mack.

Cat and Robbie

Matthew 'Matt' Ryan Shapiro- 16 years old, long brown hair that gets in the way of his big brown eyes. Very nice built. He design the ship that takes them to the passed and with the help of Raph, were able to put it together. Very smart for his age but does not like to show it. Way much cooler as teen then Robbie will ever be. He can sing but prefers to be behind the scenes when it comes to music. Wants to be a music producer. Has a voice like Justin Bieber. Dating Mackenzie Harris. Best friends with Raph.

Now you met the kids, let's get this story started!


	2. Chapter 1: Birth of the Q

2041

"Come on Matt," Mason Raphael 'Raph' Harris whined to his best friend from under the car. The two best friends have been hard at work in Matt's backyard shed. Matthew Ryan Shapiro had come up with a way to time travel and wanted to create something that was actually useful. He has created other things but, come on, nothing can compare to a time machine. He couldn't build it by himself, so he called his best friend Raph, who is go at building things with his hands, so they can get the work done twice as fast.

"Calm your tits man! I'm doing something right now," Matt replied, not even looking up from the computer he was furiously typing on.

"If you don't hand me that fucking wrench, I'm gonna shove my whole fist up your ass!" Raph said as he rolled his body from under the car to give his friend a murderous glare. Matt knew that tone of voice that Raph always used when he meant business.

"Graphic," Matt whined. He rolled his chair over to the tool box and handed his friend the desired tool.

"Thank you," Raph said with a smirk towards his friend's pale face. He rolled back under the car and continued with his repairs.

"Asshole," Matt muttered, hoping it wasn't heard by the dark skin boy.

"What was that!?" Raph rolled from underneath the car so fast, you would have thought that the shed was on fire.

"Nothing," Matt replied quickly. Raph didn't believe him but choose to ignore it and went back to working on the ship. This was how their friendship was. They would always bicker back and forth and it would always end with a threat from Raph. Matt knew that his friend wouldn't purposely hurt him but the way he would say his threats were still enough to send chills down your spine. Raph could never hurt his friend after everything they been through since they became friends when they were ten years old. They had each others back.

"And done!" Raph slid from under the car and when to stand next to Matt to marvel at their hard work. Luckily the shed was big enough for the car to fit in, otherwise both would have a lot of explaining to do to Matt's parents if they saw a big time machine in their backyard. They respect Matt's privacy so they don't go into the shed that often after Matt turned it into his laboratory.

The car can hold up to six passengers. Looking at it, it looks like a regular SUV, but with the help of Matt's technology, he was able to get the flux capacitor, which makes time travel possible (Thank you Back to the Future, don't own it), in the middle console of the car. There are two rods that are on both sides of the car that lead to the flux capacitor that sends electrical currency that surrounds the car, which can send anything or anyone through time.

"We did it man," Raph said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah we did," Matt replied. The moment was cut short when they heard familiar giggles coming towards the shed. The two friends stared at each other wide eyed and hastily grabbed the cover and threw it over the car. They managed to get the car completely covered before the shed door swung open to revealed Mackenzie 'Mack' Lynn Harris and Zoey 'Zoe' Marie Oliver.

"Hey big bro," Mack said as she entered the shed.

"Hey Mack. Wassup," Raph replied as he and Matt try to look as casual as possible.

"Mom and Dad were wondering where you were. Didn't they call you," Mack asked as she strolled over to Matt and give him a quick peck. Raph shivers at the sight. He is not ready for his sister to start dating, even though he is dating her best friend, Zoe. He just has to realize that she can take care of herself and he knows that Matt would never hurt his sister. If she was dating someone else, it would have been a whole different story.

"No. I don't think so," Raph said questionably, while digging into his pants pocket for his cell phone. When he turned it on and realization hit him that he put his phone on silent. There in plain sight were the eight missed calls from his parents. He was so gonna get scolded by mom about not answering his phone.

"Shit," Raph mumbled as he took a seat on the chair near the desk. Noticing the frustration on her boyfriend's face, Zoe walked across the shed and sat in Raph's lap and kissed his cheek. She can feel him relaxing under his touch.

"You feel better now babe?" Zoe asked him. Raph nodded. "Good. So, what are you boys working on?"

"Just a little toy of ours," replied Matt, as he too sat in a chair and pulled Mack down on his lap.

"Can we sit it?" Mack asked her boyfriend as she curiously stared at the huge object under the big white cover. Matt looked over at Raph as if asking if it is okay to trust the girls with their invention. Raph gave his friend a reassuring nod to let him know it was okay. Matt nodded, and both boys got their girlfriends to stand and went to stand next to the white cover.

"Ladies, without further I do, I give you..." Matt started as he and Raph grabbed an end of the cover and yanked it off to reveal the SUV. "The Quantum 3000!"

"But you can call it the "Q" for short," said Raph said with his trademark smirk upon his face.


	3. Chapter 2: Schedule Departure

Both girls stared at the SUV wide eyed. They didn't know what to make of it. It's not everyday you wake up and someone shows you that they built a time machine.

"You guys built this?" Mack asked, finally shaking out of her state of shock and was now staring at her brother and boyfriend.

"Yup," Raph replied, making the popping sound with the 'p' at the end.

"Why," Zoe ask.

"Why not. It's not everyday you discover time travel and I wanted to do something with that discovering," Matt said with so much pride.

"I just built the motherfucker. I didn't discover shit," Raph said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Does it work?" Both girls asked simultaneously.

"Well we haven't tested it yet. We were going to test it at a later date," Matt said.

"Why not tonight?" Raph asked. Matt looked at him as if he grew a second head. "Why not. We can't . test it now cause are parents are going to wonder where we are and the sooner we test it, the better. I say you and me come back here at midnight and test this son of a bitch."

"I don't know," Matt said, unsure of himself.

"Come on Matt. You have been waiting the longest for this discovery. Let's make that discovery possible," Raph said reassuringly.

"Alright," Matt said reluctantly. Raph walked over to his friend and gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"I want to go!" The boys looked to see Mack walk up to them.

"Why?" Raph asked his sister.

"Cause I think that it would be kind of cool to time travel. So can I go?" Looking at both boys with big brown puppy dog eyes and the Vega pout that she inherited from her mother. Both boys sighed knowing that there was no escaping the Vega pout. So without much fight, both boys agreed to let Mack join them on their time travel journey. Mack squealed with excitement and hugged both boys. Raph looked over at Zoe standing by the "Q". He slowly approached his girlfriend. Zoe looked up feeling a presence slowly approaching her.

"Babe, do you want to go with us?" He asked her. She nervously looked down, not meeting her boyfriend's eyes. This confused Raph because he was not used to seeing Zoe nervous. He is used to seeing her with a little more attitude than she was showing. After all, she is Jade's daughter, and West's aren't known to show much nervousness.

"I don't know," she replied quietly.

"What's wrong," Raph asked with concerned in his voice.

"What if something happens and you get hurt or something worst," Zoe replied, still looking at the ground as if it were more interesting. Raph smiled at his girlfriend's caring side. A lot of people didn't get the privilege to see it like Raph and his friends get. Raph used hand to life Zoe's face from under her chin to make her look at him.

"I promise that nothing is going to happen to me and /i'm definitely not gonna let anything happen to you, Mack or Matt. So come with us," Raph said softly to her. Zoe looked into Raph's brown eyes and saw the sincerity and protectiveness in them. That's what she loved about him. He was always concerned and protective of people he cares about. She knew that she was in safe hands wherever they go together.

"Okay," Zoe replied quietly and then pressed her lips against his. Raph wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands sneaked around his neck. It slowly turned passionate as Raph licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Zoe happily accepted. They battled for dominance until air was need and they slowly pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Mack said from behind them. Zoe giggled at her best friend's uncomfortable state and slowly pulled away from her boyfriend's embraced.

"Okay it's settled," Raph said as he walked into the middle of the shed. "We leave at midnight."


	4. Chapter 3: Journey to the Past

A full moon was cast over the Shapiro backyard. Not a sound was heard except for the small creaking coming from the second story window of the house. Matt made his way to the tree branch that was right outside his room. Once he was fully on the branch, he made the slow track down the tree.

Once his feet touched the ground, he readjusted his backpack, which was filled with things he may need like his laptop, extra clothes, charger, tools and his family portrait that he carried for good luck, and made his way toward the shed. He opened the shed and walked in and stop to look in the full length mirror to look at his attire one last time. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a chain that ran from his front pocket to his back pocket, a plaid blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his favorite timberland boots. Once he was satisfied with his attire, he walked toward his desk to make any last minute adjustments on his tablet before they were set to leave. He was so caught up in what he was doing, he didn't notice his girlfriend and best friend standing in the shed doorway.

"WHAT UP BITCH!" Raph shouted. Matt shrieked and turned around quickly to see his friend laughing while his sister just glared at her brother.

"Did you really have to scare him?" Mack asked her brother. She was wearing purple jeans, with a grey top and combat boots. She had on her leather jacket that had the sleeves rolled up.

"Yes I did," Raph replied. He was wearing dark blue jeans that hang a little below his waist, a white short sleeved shirt with his favorite red vest, his red high top shoe, and a Chicago Bulls snapback.

"So nice of you to join me Raph," Matt said sarcastically. Raph just shrugged and proceeded to the SUV. He threw his and Mack's backpack, which contained, their laptops, extra clothes, their song books, and Raph's tools. Raph also brought his portable keyboard that his parents got for him last Christmas with him and put it in the trunk.

"Why are you bringing your keyboard?" Matt asked.

"You never know when I might get inspired for a new song," Raph replied while closing the trunk. Matt just shrugged and went back to getting everything ready for the trip. Mack walked over and stood behind her boyfriend to look over his shoulder at his work.

"So where are we going?" Mack asked. Matt stopped what he was doing when realization hit him that he had no idea where they were going. He looked over at Raph who was adding last modifications to the car. He too had a clueless expression on his face. Where were they going to go?

"I know where we can go." They all turned around to see Zoe standing in the doorway. She was wearing black jeans, a long sleeve black and white striped shirt, and, to finish the outfit, red combat boots. She had her bag on her back with her journal, extra clothes and charger inside.

"And where is that?" Matt asked curiously.

"Why not go to the time when our parents were in high school," Zoe replied back as if it were obvious.

"And why would we go there?" Raph asked, leaning against the car.

"Come on. Have you ever been curious of what our parents were like during high school?" Zoe asked her friends.

"You got a point. Why not let's do it," Matt said.

"Yeah! It will be fun," Mack agreed. They all looked at Raph, who was still leaning on the car. He just shrugged his shoulders and said,

"What the hell? Let's roll! I'm not getting any younger." He got up from the car and got in the driver seat. His friends just chuckled at his laid back personality. Matt grabbed the tablet he was working on at the table and got in the passenger seat while both girls got in the back.

"So what year were are parents in high school?" Mack asked.

"Well they're in their forties now, so I would say that they were in their junior year around 2011," Matt said, typing furiously on the tablet.

"2011, here we come," Raph said. He typed in the year on the keypad and started the engine. He hit a few more buttons on the dashboard and in an instant, electricity shot from the flux capacitor to the rods on the side of the car. The rods started sending electric sparks and form an electromagnetic field around the car. The was a large bang and all the kids could see was white.

 _2011_

Once their eyes adjusted to the new light, they took in their surroundings. They were in the Hollywood Arts parking lot. School must just be beginning because cars were pulling up and kids were running in trying to beat the warning bell. They looked at each other questionably as if to ask each other did it work. Raph took out his phone and turned it on to look at the date. His eyes widened when he realized what day it was.

 _February 7, 2011_

"Holy shit it worked," He said finally snapping out of his state of shock. He and Matt looked at each other before jumping out the car and started dancing. The girls look at their boyfriends with amusement before getting out the car and joining them. Their dancing was interrupted by a group of voices.

"I never seen someone that excited for school."

"Maybe their new."

"I hope they'll be my friend."

"No one wants to be friends with you."

"Hehe, I think they are funny."

"They look stupid."

"Babe, be nice."

The four friends stopped their dancing and turned to see where the voices were coming from. When they saw who was talking about them, their eyes grew big as saucers.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting the Parents

The four friends could not stop staring at their parents, who were now teenagers. Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Jade and Beck stared right back at them questionably.

"Are you guys new here?" Tori asks the group of newcomers. Matt was the first to break out of his shock to answer.

"Um.. yea were new students," he said, hopefully convincingly.

"YAY! NEW STUDENTS!" Cat yelled. She ran straight towards Raph and collected him in a bone crushing hug.

"C-C-Can't... b-breathe," Raph said, trying to gasp for air. Jade and Tori quickly ran to his aid and pried Cat's arms from around him.

"I'm sorry about her. She's a people person," Tori apologized. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Tori. You already met Cat." Cat gave a small wave in which three of them returned. Raph just glared at her. "This is Jade," Tori said pointing to Jade. Jade nodded in the direction of the four friends. "And that's Andre, Beck and Robbie," She said while pointing out which was which. The three boys waved and gave them their hellos.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Mackenzie but everyone calls me Mack," Mack said while shaking Tori's hand. Tori kept staring at her like she has known her all her life. "This is my boyfriend Matt." Matt's cheeks turn to a light shade of red as he shyly waved to everyone. Cat smiled at him and giggled at the boy's shyness. "That's Zoe," she said while pointing to her best friend who nodded, very similar like Jade.

Jade and Beck stared at Zoe with confusion and awe. It was like they were staring at a spitting image of themselves. "And you guys kind of already met my big brother, Raph." Raph was now leaning against the car, still trying to catch his breath from the death gripped that Cat had on him.

"What the hell kind of name is Raph?" Rex asked obnoxiously. Raph looked up and gave a murderous glare toward Robbie.

"You got a problem with my name, dipshit?" Raph asked, as he slowly tried to make his way towards Robbie. Mack, sensing her brother could do some serious damage to Robbie, quickly held him back by his arms. Robbie sensing the anger coming from the dark skinned boy, quickly clamped his hand over Rex's mouth.

"His real name is Mason but his middle name is Raphael, so, he likes to go by Raph," Mack said, running her arm up and down her brother's arm trying to calm him down.

"Well I think it's a cool name," Andre spoke, shooting a glare at the ventriloquist, equaling as intimidating as Raph. Raph smiled at his father's words.

" _So that's where I get my glare from. Like father, like son,_ " he thought.

"Yea me too," Tori said smiling at Raph, who smiled in returned. "So would you guys like a tour of the school?"

"Yes, we would love to have a tour," Mack smile. The gang led the four friends into the school for what would be a very interesting day of school.


	6. Chapter 5: Interesting Day of School

The day went by like any normal day of high school. The four friends made up of story saying that they didn't have their class schedule because their old school hasn't sent in their transcript. Luckily the gang wasn't suspicious about it told them that they can just tag along with them. The kids actually learned a lot about their parents that they didn't know.

Raph and Mack learned that Tori and Andre started dating after some crazy instinct where Andre was some how in love with Jade. After they sang that song that Andre supposedly wrote for Jade, Andre realized that his feelings were for Tori and when the song was finished, he told her how he felt about her. Tori beamed at this and told him that she has liked him since the day she met him. They have been dating ever since.

Matt had learned that Cat and Robbie have been dating for the past three months. According to Rex, Robbie had finally had grew a pair of balls and asked out Cat who happily accepted.

Zoe already knew the relationship of her parents. She knew that they have been dating since they were freshman and that they have been broken up multiple times. But she knew that her parents loved each other.

The four friends also learned that Tori and Jade are best friends now! After all the stories they heard about them hating each other, they would have never thought they would be friends in high school. Sure they are friends back in their time, but it was kind of hard to believe that they would friends when they could not stand each other when we're teenagers. But, after that "playdate" that their crazy teacher, Sikowitz, sent them on, the two girls started talking and settling out their differences and the rest is history.

It is around lunch time and everyone was everywhere doing their own thing. Raph and Zoe sat at the gang's usual lunch table with Andre, Beck and Jade. Tori was showing Mack the music room, Robbie was showing Matt the new soundboard that was being installed in the Black Box Theater, and Cat was doing God knows what somewhere.

Raph was messing with his keyboard, that he got from the car, trying to put some last minute touches to the song he was working on. He was soon interrupted when a very attractive brunette walked up to the table.

"Hi," the girl said with a bright smile towards the dark skinned boy. Raph looked up and took in the girl's appearance. She was wearing a skin tight white shirt, jean shorts and bright red heels. The girl was rather attractive in Raph's' eyes. Raph would never cheat on Zoe but he always liked to get under her skin just to bring out the possessive attitude that she had for him. He thought this would be a good time to bring it out right now. Raph put on his best charming smiled and replied to the girl.

"Hey cutie, how you doing," he asked in a husky voice. Zoe, who was sitting next to him, raised her eyebrow as if to ask, " _Are you serious? I'm sitting right here!_ " The girl giggled in response to Raph.

"My name is Sarah. I noticed you were new to the school and I was wondering if I can show you around," she said flirtatiously while twirling the end of her hair with her finger. Zoe, not liking the girl hitting on her boyfriend, decided to take action. She got up from her seat and plopped down right in Raph's lap and gave him a big sloppy kiss on the lips. When she pulled away, she saw that Raph was smirking at her. Zoe smiled at him and turned to look at Sarah to see that she was staring at the couple wide eyed.

"Sorry. He's taken and we already had a tour of the school," Zoe said to the girl while glaring at her. Andre and Beck both sat uncomfortably while Jade just looked at the girl questionably. " _It's like she is a spitting image of me_ ," she thought. She was broken away from her thought process when Sarah replied back to Zoe in fear.

"Um... sorry... I'm just g-gonna g-go," Sarah stuttered as she quickly walked away where she came from. Zoe smile triumphantly and got up from Raph's lap and took back her seat next to him.

"You know I love you right," Raph said nudging the girl playfully.

" I know, I love you too, but, I just don't like how girls flaunt all over you," Zoe replied, letting her insecurities show. Jade gave Zoe a sympathetic look, understanding where the girl was coming from. She has the same issues with Beck. She found it ironic that a girl that she just met this morning could have so much in common and how alike they were.

"I know you don't babe but I can't help it if girls find me adorable," Raph said. Andre and Beck chuckled to themselves while Jade and Zoe rolled their eyes simultaneously and the boy's "confidence."

"Yea, keep telling yourself that. So what are you working on?" Zoe asked, changing the subject.

"Just finished this new song," Raph said as he wrote down the final note in his song book.

"What's it about?" Zoe asked curiously.

"You, of course," Raph replied with a wink towards the girl. Zoe turned her head, trying to hide her blush, but the other three members at the table already saw it and smiled at the couple's interaction.

"Can we hear it?" Andre asked. He was always a sucker for new music.

"Hear what?" A voice said from behind the group. They all turned around to see Tori and Mack behind them with their arms linked.

"Raph here, wrote a song," Jade said, smirking at said boy.

"Yay! I love songs! Can you sing it for us?" Cat said running towards the table, with Robbie and Matt right behind her. She dropped right in the seat on Raph's other side.

"Yea come on big bro. Let's here it," Mack replied as she and Tori took seats on either side of Andre. Andre took Tori's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Raph smiled at his parents and sister and that was enough for him to agree to let them hear his song.

"Alright, but don't judge. I don't think it's all that," Raph said as he got his keyboard and started playing. His fingers glided along the keys as the melody filled the Asphalt Cafe. Everyone turned to the source and started to become quiet. Raph closed his eyes as he got into the music and began to sing:

 _Say what yo name is_

 _Ooh yeah that fits you girl_

 _Tell me where you headed_

 _Can I walk with you girl?_

 _You got that look in yo eyes,_

 _That look like you give yo boy a here good ol' time_

 _And I'm on it girl, that's right I'm on it girl_

 _See this is the first time I had a girl,_

 _Who looks set me on fire_

 _I'm really tryna get to know you better girl,_

 _You ain't gotta act like you shy._

 _Cause we gon do, sumthing_

 _Sumthing is gon get, done_

 _And we gon get, crunk_

 _And have a lot of, fun_

 _And I say_

 _Shawty, shawty_

 _She wearing her hair_

 _She working them jeans_

 _She talking that talk just l-l-like I like it_

 _She keep it on and, poppin_

 _Shawty keep it on and poppin_

 _Ooh, oooh,ooh yeah_

 _Shawty, shawty_

 _The way you wearing that top got yo boy so hot_

 _Ain't no mistaking, playing, or faking,_

 _You got me open and waiting, and poppin_

 _You keep me on and poppin oooooh, oooooooh_

 _Umh, Umh, let me tell you_

 _I tryna keep my swagger, but you bout to have me girl_

 _Jump through about four or five hoops of, ooh baby_

 _Let's take it to the hood so the people can see you girl_

 _Oh yes you mean and vicious the way you switchin'_

 _Now I say_

 _This is the first time I had a girl_

 _Who looks set me on fire_

 _I'm really tryna get to know you better girl,_

 _You ain't gotta act like you shy._

 _Cause we gon do, sumthing_

 _Sumthing, is gon get done_

 _And we gon get, crunk_

 _And have a lot of, fun_

 _Ooooh, Ohhhhh_

 _Shawty, shawty_

 _She wearing her hair_

 _She working them jeans_

 _She talking that talk just l-l-like I like it_

 _She keep it on and, poppin_

 _Shawty keep it on and poppin_

 _Ooh, oooh, ooh yeah_

 _Shawty, shawty_

 _The way you wearing that top got yo boy so hot_

 _Ain't no mistaking, playing, or faking,_

 _You got me open and waiting, and poppin_

 _You keep me on and poppin oooooh, oooooooh (2x)_

 _Ooooooooooh, ooooooooooh_

 _Ooh, oo, ooh, ooo, ooh, ooo, oooh_

 _You make me feel like a winner girl I wanna say_

 _Ooh, oo, ooh, oooh, oooh, oo, oooh_

 _Let me put my hand around your waist while the background sing_

 _Oooooh, oooo, ooooh, ooooh, ooo, oooh_

 _Cause we gon do sumthing, Sumthing is gon get done_

 _Oooooh, oooo, ooooh, ooooh, ooo, oooh_

 _I'm about to have a fit, Cause you're my number 1_

 _Shawty, shawty_

 _She wearing her hair_

 _She working them jeans_

 _She talking that talk just l-l-like I like it_

 _She keep it on and, poppin_

 _Shawty keep it on and poppin_

 _Ooh, oooh, ooh yeah_

 _Shawty, shawty_

 _The way you wearing that top got yo boy so hot_

 _Ain't no mistaking, playing, or faking,_

 _You got me open and waiting, and poppin_

 _You keep me on and poppin oooooh, oooooooh (2x)_

As Raph played the last note, the whole cafeteria erupted in cheers and applause. He looked around the table to see the others reaction. Robbie, Cat, Matt, Jade and Beck were rapidly applauding him. Tori, Andre and Mack were staring at him with wide smiles. Zoe was staring at him lovingly. She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Did you really write that song for me?" Raph looked into her eyes and nodded. Zoe smiled from ear to ear and kissed him lovingly which earned a lot of catcalls and awes around the cafeteria. They turned their heads to look at their friends and parents while they tried to look as innocent as possible. The moment was short lived when they heard a some high pitch screaming. They all turned around to see who was screaming and Mack and Raph both had wide eyes as they stared at their very frantic looking aunt, Trina Vega.

"WHERE IS THE BOY THAT SANG THAT SONG! I WANT HIM!" Trina screamed. She scanned the whole cafeteria and everyone pointed in the direction of Raph, fear clearly showing as if not to provoke the older Vega. Trina locked eyes with Raph before she took off in a full out sprint toward the boy. Said boy was frozen at the sight of his aunt. He didn't know what to make of her. Trina reached the table in record time and jumped on it, grabbed Raph by the front of his shirt and placed a big wet kiss upon his lip. Raph couldn't process what was going on but it clear by everyone that he was VERY uncomfortable.

The kiss didn't last long until two sets of strong arms wrapped around Trina and pried her away from Raph. When Raph finally broke away from his frozen state, he looked up to see that Andre and Beck have carried Trina into the school. He looked around the table to see Matt, Mack, Zoe and Jade laughing at his uncomfortable state. Tori gave Raph an apologetic smile while Cat and Robbie looked at him blankly. Raph slowly got up from the table and made his way into the school.

"Where are you going?" Mack asked her brother as she got her laughter under control. Raph stopped to turn to look at his sister.

"To boil my face," Raph said with a disgusted look which erupted more laughter from his group of friends and Jade. " _Same old Aunt Trina_ ," he thought as he walked into the school bathroom. " _Why does she think that every guy wants her?!_ "


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble with the Q

It has been a few days since the four friends arrived in 2011 and they were trying to learn as much information about their parents at that age. They actually had a good time with them, but we all know that good things always have to come to an end. Matt told them that they had to get back so that he can document it in his computer so they can make more trips. They were able to sneak back to the"Q" while the gang was still in school.

It was still early in the morning so they had to wait until the final morning bell rang so that they would be able to leave without someone noticing. Once the morning bell rang, Raph started up the car and put their time into the keypad. He pushed a couple of buttons on the dashboard and watch as the flux capacitor lit up. They waited patiently for the electromagnetic field but it never rods on the outside short circuited and the flux capacitor's light went out.

Matt and Raph looked at each other questionably. Raph pushed the button on the dashboard again but nothing happen. Matt tried to do it but still nothing happen. The boys quickly got out of the car to the confusion of the girls in the back and popped the hood. Both boys looked around the hood to try to find the problem. Once they found the problem, both boys groaned in the process.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Raph shouted as he started to pace in front of the car. Matt sat down and leaned against the car with his head in hands. Noticing the commotion going on outside the ca, the girls got out of the car and went to their boyfriends to show them some comfort.

"What's going on?" Mack asked as she sat down next to Matt. Zoe was trying her hardest to get Raph to stop pacing.

"The electromagnetic wiring is completely destroyed," Matt replied, still with his head in his hands. The girls looked at him as if he grew another head. Raph saw his sister's confusion and step in to help his friend out.

"It's the electrical wiring that sends electrical currents to the flux capacitor which sends electromagnetic energy to the rods located outside the "Q" which creates an electromagnetic field around the "Q" which sends us through time," Raph said as if he was nothing. Zoe and Matt looked at him impressed he knew all that while Mack stared at him like he had a screw loose. "Did I say all that?" He asked, as he scratched the back of his neck. The three nodded their heads slowly at him. "I've been hanging out with Matt way too much."

"So how do we fix the 'Q'?" Zoe asked.

"Well we have to get some whole new wiring and install in under the hood and be able to connect the new wiring to the flux capacitor," Matt replied.

"How long is that going to take?" Mack asked her boyfriend.

"It's gonna take a few hours cause the wires are so small and we only have a certain amount of room to work with because of the engine," Raph said before Matt can open his mouth to answer.

"Why don't you take the engine out so you have more room to work with?" Zoe asked curiously.

"Because when I put the engine in there, I connected it to the flux capacitor, so, if you take the engine out, we lose energy and then we won't be able to go home," Raph said.

"Let's get started before school let's out," Matt said. The boys got to work while the girls sat in the car patiently.

The boys have been working on the car for hours. They went out and bought the wiring that they need and placed it where it was suppose to go next to the engine. The already had the wires connected to the engine now they were trying to figure out how to get the wiring connected to the flux capacitor.

"How did you get it hooked up the last time?" Matt asked Raph.

"I don't know. I connected the wires before I put the engine in," Raph replied. Matt groaned in response. He tried one last time to get the wires connected. When he couldn't get it connected, he step away from the car and threw his tweezers to the ground. He rubbed his hands down his face with frustration.

"We are so fucked dude," Matt said. Raph looked at his friend in shock. He wasn't used to the long hair boy cussing. "How the hell are we supposed to get home now?"

"I have an idea," Raph said. Matt looked at him, waiting for an answer. "Why not ask your dad for help."

"No way," Matt replied simply. Noticing something was wrong, Zoe and Mack got out of the car and approached the boys.

"Why not? Didn't he show you the soundboard and how he hooked up all the wires?" Raph asked. Matt nodded so Raph continued. "So, he can help us hook this stuff up so we can return home."

"What am I supposed to say? I'm suppose to walk up to him and say, 'Hey Robbie! By the way, I'm you and Cat's son from the future and I need your help with fixing our time machine so we can get back to our own time.' Yeah like that will happen," Matt said frustrated.

"What's wrong with that?" Raph asked, now frustrated with his friend's attitude toward him. He walked up to Matt and got in his face. The girls tried to separate the two boys but it was no use. The boys were determined to not back down from each other.

"They wouldn't understand! Jade is not really scared of anything, Beck is to calm and chill to react and I know for a fact that Robbie, Cat, Tori and Andre would freak out!" Matt yelled in Raph's face.

"You better watch who your yelling at like that," Raph said, dangerous low. Matt took a couple steps back, knowing his friend would throw a punch if he said the wrong thing.

"They just wouldn't understand," Matt muttered hoping the older boy didn't hear him. Unfortunately, he did. Raph walked up to the boy and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"OF COURSE THEY WILL UNDERSTAND! THEY'RE OUR FUCKING PARENTS!" Raph yelled inches away from Matt's face.

"Were what?" A voice said from behind them. The four friends turned around to see Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Beck and Jade staring at them with shock expressions on their face.

"Oh fuck!"


	8. Chapter 7: Revealing Who We Are

"Oh fuck!" Raph said as the four friends stared back at their parents wide eyed.

"You're our kids," Tori asked quietly. The four friends looked at each other skeptically. Mack looked at Raph for reassurance. She wanted to tell them that they were their kids since they were going to leave. Raph just nodded his head understandably. Mack smiled at her brother and slowly approached Tori and Andre. She looked up at them, since they were slightly taller than she was, and smiled at them.

"Yes mom. We are. We're from the futue," Mack said sheepishly. Tori gasped and and covered her mouth with her hand while Andre stared at her in shock.

"How do we know that you're our daughter?' Andre asked, finally finding his voice to speak.

"And that you guys are from the future?" Tori asked skeptically.

"Because I know that you still sleep with your 'Cuddle Me Cathy' doll," Mack said staring and Tori. "And you secretly listen to Justin Bieber," Mack said to Andre triumphantly. Both Tori and Andre looked around embarrassed while their friends try to stifle back their laughter. "Plus, why would make something up like this. I mean look at us, we are like carbon copies of you guys," Mack continued to clarify her argument. Tori looked at each of the four friends and then looked at her friends. Mack was right. They were carbon copies. Tori looked right into Mack's eyes to see that she was truly sincere about what she said.

"You truly are our daughter," Tori said as tears were threatening to leave her eyes. Mack nodded.

"You okay with this new found information?" Mack asked unsure of herself. The next thing she knew, she was engulfed into a huge hug by Tori who cried quietly and kissed the top of Mack's head. Andre wrapped his arms and around both girls. Everyone smiled at the reunited family.

"I love you guys," Mack said into Tori's chest.

"We love you too sweetie," Tori replied and Mack knew it. All this time, Tori and Andre felt a familiar emotion towards Mack that they didn't quite understand. Now that they realized that she was their daughter, they realized that the emotion was love and this drive to protect her no matter what.

"So this makes you?" Jade asked Zoe as she approached said girl with Beck slightly behind him. Zoe took a deep breath and answered her mother's question.

"My name is Zoey Oliver. I'm you and Beck's daughter," Zoe said, hopefully not to freak out her parents.

"I knew that there was something about you. I just couldn't figure it out," Jade said, more to herself.

"So, how do you feel about all this?" Zoe asked, gesturing between the three of them. She really hoped that her parents wouldn't freak out. The only response she got was Beck opening his arms.

"Give your old man a hug kiddo," Beck simply said with a big smile on his face. Zoe smiled widely and jumped into her father's arms, with Jade join the hug simply afterward.

Cat and Robbie were the next to approach their kid. They walked up to Matt, who was standing next to the hood of the car.

"So, You're our son," Robbie asked with uncertainty. Matt simply nodded.

"YAY! I'm a mom!" Cat yelled excitedly as she threw her arms around Matt's neck and held on for dear life. Matt looked up at Robbie who was chuckling at his girlfriend's antics. Matt laughed at his father's reaction and just simply wrapped his arms around Cat to return the hug.

"You don't know how much this means to us that you guys didn't freak out," Matt said once Cat released the death grip she had on him.

"We would never freak out on you kids, unless, you give us a reason to," Cat simply said. Matt and Robbie looked at her questionably because they weren't use to Cat being serious at sometimes. They just shook their heads and just decided to agree that Cat will have her moments.

"Well since you're here, I kind of need your help dad," Matt said as he pointed to the wires in the hood of the car. Robbie approached the car and looked at the wiring. "This is the Quantum 3000, or the "Q" as we call it, and we can't get the wires to connect with the flux capacitor cause the engine is in the way and we can't take the engine out without losing power.

"So since you're good at getting wires into tight places, do you think you can help us out?" Robbie and Cat looked at their son proud that he could create something so complex.

"Sure I'll help you guys out," Robbie said with a smile. Matt smiled big and hugged his father and then the two Shapiro's got to work while Cat watched intently.

Raph looked on at the family reunions from the side of the car he was leaning on and smiled. He was glad that their parents accepted the fact that they were from the future. He looked over at his sister who was animatedly talking to their parents while they listen intently. He smiled at the sight but he felt a hole in his heart.

Suddenly past events played an image in his mind from his past that he cannot seem to forget. He wants to reconnect with his but he feels like they won't accept him if they realized the truth of where he came from. He couldn't be around them he had to get away. Once he saw that everyone was preoccupied he made his escape.

Tori was listening intently to her daughter as she told a story about what happened at her talent show when realization hit her.

"Wait," Tori said out of the blue stopping her daughter in mid-sentence and gaining the attention of everyone. "You said that Raph was your brother?" Mack nodded. "So that makes him our son right?" Mack nodded again. Tori looked around but Raph was nowhere in sight. "So where is he?"

Mack looked around for her brother. When she couldn't locate him, she sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I kind of figure this would happen," Mack muttered. Tori and Andre looked at her with confusion written all over their face. "Okay let me explain. He is your son, but he is not your son." Tori and Andre still looked confused. Mack sighed and continued explaining. "You guys adopted him when he was ten."

"What," Tori and Andre said, shock evident in their voices.

"You guys found him going through our garbage one night because he was homeless and we took him in," Mack said as if it were nothing.

"Why would he be homeless?" Andre asked. Mack went to answer but closed her mouth before she could replied.

"It's not my story to tell. I think he should be the one to tell you," Mack said with a sigh.

"Okay, so where is he?" Tori asked looking around. Mack thought for a moment about where her brother could be when he was down about something. Then it hit her.

"I think I know where he is," Mack said triumphantly. Tori and Andre looked at her, waiting for an answer. "Dad, where do you keep your keyboard?"

"I had to put it in the Black Box Theater because I'm doing the music for the next play. Why?" Andre asked.

"Come with me," Mack said as she grabbed both of her parents hands and dragged them towards the school.

"I sure hope he's okay," Zoe said with worry. She knew why Raph would be upset. He had told her everything about his past one night when it really messed with him. She wanted to comfort him but she knew that this was a family matter.

"Don't worry honey, he'll be okay," Jade said while giving her daughter a reassuring smile. Zoe smiled back. She sure hoped that he was okay.


	9. Chapter 8: Good Enough

Raph was seated on the floor with the keyboard in his lap in the corner on the Black Box Theater. His fingers were mindlessly playing with the keys. A gallon of "Chocolate Beverage" was placed next to him. He hasn't been this depressed since the first few weeks when he became a Harris. His mind traveled to the past of the horrible memories that he had to live through.

If Tori and Andre find out what he went through as a child, he knows for certain that they won't adopt him. Who would want to go through all that trouble for a depressed, troubled kid. He had no one. He was alone.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open and feet shuffled in. He didn't need to look up to know who found him.

"I figured you would find me sooner or later sis," Raph said, still facing the keyboard in his lap.

"You're always near a keyboard while drinking 'Chocolate Beverage' when you're upset," he heard his sister's voice say.

"A trait you picked up from me," a voice said. Raph froze. That was not his sister's voice. This voice was more masculine. Hr looked up to see that Andre and Tori standing behind Mack. Mack walked up to Raph and sat on the floor next to him. Andre pulled up two chairs and he and Tori sat in them across from their children.

"Are you going to sit around and moped all day?" Mack asked her brother. Raph didn't answer. Instead, he lifted up the milk jug and took a long drink from the jug. Tori and Andre chuckled at the familiar scene in front of them. Annoyed by her brothers antics, she quickly snatched the jug away from him, luckily not spilling it in the process, and placed it as far out of his reach as possible.

"You know, if you wanted a sip, then all you gotta do is ask," Raph joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Mack was not here to play games with him. She gave him a serious look, wiping the smile of his face which returned to look back at the keyboard.

"Why did you walk away, knowing our parents wanted to meet you," Mack asked him seriously.

"They're not my parents. They're your parents," Raph replied, with sadness in his voice. Tori and Andre were hurt, but they quickly covered it up and listen to the two siblings.

"Of course they're your parents. Maybe not by blood, but, they love you regardless," Mack said.

"It's true." Both siblings looked up to see that Tori had spoken up. She looked Andre. Andre took her hand and intertwined their fingers. He nodded to her, encouraging her to continue.

"I know we only knew you were our kids for only for a few minutes, but since we met you, both had this certain urge to protect you and love you unconditionally. So, Raph, you may not be our son by blood, but we both love you regardless." Andre nodded his head in agreement. Raph looked in both of Tori and Andre's eyes and they were both looking at him with love and compassion without any judgment.

"Why were you homeless?" Andre asked. Raph looked at Mack and she nodded her head as if to say "it's okay." Raph sighed and began his story.

"My family was close. We called ourselves the three musketeers. One day we took a drive when I was five. My mother was driving. My dad had broken his hand working on a car and he couldn't grip the steering wheel. I had ask my mom something and she looked in the rear view mirror to answer me. Before she could answer me, our car hit a pothole in the rode and my mother lost control of the car and we ended up hitting this tree. My mother died on impact.

"My father had a few cracked ribs but nothing too serious and, of course, I come out without a scratch. After my mother's passing, my father started drinking. Everyday he would go to work and then come home drunk as hell. I found refuge through music, so I taught myself how to play instruments but haven't really written any songs yet. Two years after my mother's death, it got worst. My father started blaming me for my mother's death, saying if it weren't for me, she'll still be alive." Tori and Andre were surprised and impressed that Raph hasn't shed a tear through this entire story. " _We have one, tough kid,_ " they both thought.

"My father started ridiculing me. Saying I'm worthless and that I would never be good enough and won't amount to nothing. This happen everyday. He would come home from drinking and take it out on me. When I turned ten, I had had enough. So, when he went to work one morning, I packed my bags and left.I haven't seen that sack of shit since." Tori had to refrain herself from telling Raph to watch his language. She did not like it when people swore, but, she had to keep quiet or Raph would never finish his story.

"I spent the next couple of weeks sleeping on park benches and rummaging through the garbage. One night while going through a garbage can. I guess I made too much noise because you guys came out,and asked me why I was going through your garbage. I told you guys I had no where else to go and you guys took me in and the rest is history." At this point, all three members of his family had tears in their eyes.

"That's so sad," Tori said through tears. Andre wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"No one should have to go through that," Andre told Raph. Raph didn't answer. Instead he started to play on the keyboard. This melody was foreign to Mack, who was wiping away her tears. She has heard every song that Raph wrote, but this one was new to her. Raph closed his eyes and started to sing:

 _I gave you all of me_

 _But it still ain't enough to make you happy_

 _I gave you everything_

 _It still don't measure up_

 _It feels like I walked five thousand miles_

 _And didn't even come close_

 _Feels like I try to make you smile_

 _But you don't even care, no_

 _I'll never be big enough to pay your dues_

 _But I keep trying_

 _And you just keep making me jump through hoops_

 _What do I got to do?_

 _I just want you to look at me_

 _And see that I can be worth your love_

 _I just want you to look at me_

 _And see that I can be_

 _Good enough, good enough_

 _Good enough_

 _And see that I can be_

 _Good enough, good enough_

 _Good enough_

 _I try to show you that I'm strong_

 _Why do I even bother?_

 _Cause it's the same old damn song_

 _And you call yourself a father_

 _Feels like I'm reaching for the stars_

 _But heaven isn't letting me_

 _I wish that I had longer arms_

 _But I know that will never be never be_

 _I'll never be big enough to pay your dues_

 _But I keep trying_

 _And you just keep making me jump through hoops_

 _What do I got to do?_

 _I just want you to look at me_

 _And see that I can be worth your love_

 _I just want you to look at me_

 _And see that I can be_

 _Good enough, good enough_

 _Good enough_

 _And see that I can be_

 _Good enough, good enough_

 _Good enough_

 _At this point, tears were spilling out of Raph's eyes, but he still held it together to finish this song he was dying to sing._

 _Look at me_

 _I'm standing right here waiting for you, here I am_

 _Look at me_

 _Lookin' for your acceptance, do you give a damn?_

 _Look at me_

 _See it doesn't matter what you think, I'm still a man_

 _Look at me_

 _Open up your eyes, can't you see that I'm good enough_

 _I just want you to look at me_

 _Look at me_

 _I just want you to look at me_

 _And see that I can be_

 _Good enough, good enough_

 _Good enough_

 _I just wanna be, yeah_

 _Good enough, good enough_

 _Good enough_

At the end of the song, Raph was full out bawling his eyes out. Mack has never seen her brother this emotional about his real father before. She was so use to him being the strong one and would always lean on him for support. Right now the roles were reversed and she knew what she had to do. She wrapped her arms around her brother why he rested his head on her shoulder. Tori and Andre both got up and sat on the floor. They each took one of Raph's hands. After a few minutes, Raph was able to compose himself. He sat up straight and wiped his eyes.

"I wrote that song the day you guys took me in. It was the first song I have ever written. I haven't sang it to no one because i thought that the words were true. That I wasn't good enough. I guess they are true. So, now that you know all of this baggage that I'm carrying, you probably don't want anything to do with me," Raph said looking down. Tori lifted his head and placed both her hands on both sides of his face. She looked in his eyes to find fear, letting all of his insecurities show through his features. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"You listen to me Mason Raphael Harris. Don't you ever think that you are worthless or not good enough. You are. When I look at you, I see a very strong, smart and accomplished man. You have no reason to feel sorry for yourself. And we do want you. We couldn't picture our future without you. Sweetie, if we didn't want you, we wouldn't be here to comfort you when you're down. We love you Raph and we are never letting go."

Raph looked at his mother. She has never heard her speak like that before. He looked into her eyes and they told the story. He saw that she meant every word that she spoke. Raph wrapped his arms around Tori and held on for dear life. Tori wrapped her arms around him and smiled into the hug. Feeling left out, Both Andre and Mack both joined the hug and the Harris family was finally reunited.

"I love you guys too," Raph said and he couldn't be happier. The moment was short lived when a cough echoed through the Black Box Theater. All four of them turned toward the door to find Matt and Zoe leaning on the doorway with their respective parents behind them.

"As much as I hate to break up this lovely family moment, but the "Q" is fixed and ready to go," Matt said. Raph gave his friend the finger for ruining the moment. Both Andre and Tori saw this and both slapped him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Raph gasped as he rubbed his head. Both of his parents raised an eyebrow, daring him to try them. Raph opened his mouth both closed it quickly, not wanting to get hit again. He looked around the room to find his sister, best friend and girlfriend laughing at him.

"Let's just go," Raph said and quickly left the theater. Everyone his followed suit so the four friends can return home.


	10. Chapter 9: Returning Home

"Do you really have to go?" Cat asked her son. Everyone was in the Hollywood Arts parking lot. It was mid afternoon and everyone had gone home since school was out. Each kid was with their respective parents as they had to say goodbye and go back to their own time.

"Yes mom we have to. As much as I love here, I miss my own time," Matt replied as he was putting his bag in the trunk. "Besides, i'll see you soon. You guys are probably looking for us."

"Just be careful son," Robbie said.

"Aren't I always?" Matt asked with a smirk. Robbie chuckled at his son's sarcastic nature. Cat couldn't take it anymore. She ran to Matt and wrapped her arms around his waist. Matt was already use to his mother's overbearing presence and wrapped his arms around her. Robbie then walked over and joined the family hug.

"We love you," Cat mumbled into Matt's shirt as tears slipped from her eyes.

"I love you guys too," Matt replied.

A couple of feet away from them, Beck and Jade were saying their goodbye to Zoe.

"So you and Raph?" Jade asked her daughter with her famous smirk on her face. Zoe was caught off guard by the question.

"Umm... uhhh.." Zoe couldn't really form a sentence as she waited for her parents reaction about her relationship with Raph. Jade laughed at her daughter's nervousness.

"It's okay, I like him. He's a good kid. It is a clearly obvious that he loves you," Jade said, smiling at the boy.

"He just better not hurt my baby girl," Beck said as he glared at the boy. Sensing that he was being stared at, Raph looked over to see Jade smiling at him. He smiled back at her but his smiled was wiped away when he looked to the left to see Beck glaring at him. He started to get uncomfortable and quickly looked away.

"Daddy, I'm not a little girl anymore and stop scaring my boyfriend," she scolded her father.

"No matter how old you get,you will always be my little girl," he said as he turn his attention from Raph to look at Zoe.

"I know, I love you too," Zoe said. She brought in both of her parents in for a hug. "I'll see you in the future," she whispered in their ears.

"See you in the future," they replied back and both of them kissed their daughter on the cheek. Zoe pulled away from her parents and headed over to the car.

"Was there a reason why Beck was trying to kill me with his eyes?" Raph asked his family as he looked to see Beck talking to Jade, Cat and Robbie.

"Probably to let you know that you better not break his little girl's heart," Andre replied nonchalantly

"I wouldn't do it if I could," Raph said, kind of hurt that Beck would think that he could hurt Zoe.

"I know you won't son. It's clear as day that you love the girl," Andre said, smiling at how grown up his son was.

"True chiz," Raph replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Both Tori and Mack giggled at the interaction of the two most important men in their lives. They closed up the circle that they were standing in as they all looked at each other.

"So this is it," Tori said, sadness evident in her voice.

"Don't worry mom. Time will fly and you'll see us in no time," Mack told her reassuringly. Tori smiled at this beautiful young lady that she was glad to call her daughter. No more words were needed to be said as the four joined in for a group hug.

"We love you guys," Raph and Mack said with as much compassion and love they could muster at the moment.

"We love you too," Tori and Andre replied. "And don't you forget it," they both said, looking directly at Raph.

"Never," he replied with a genuine smile. Once again the moment was cut short by a honk of a horn.

"We gotta go," Matt called to his friend and girlfriend. Raph and Mack looked over to find Matt and Zoe already in the car.

"He just knows when to ruin a moment. I think it's in the Shapiro blood," Raph mumbled. His parents and sister laughed at his frustration. Both kids let go of their parents, reluctantly, and made the slow walk over to the car. Raph got in the driver's seat while Mack jumped into the back.

"You guys ready?" Raph asked as everyone got settled.

"Yeah, let's go home," Matt said. Raph smiled at his friends as he punched in the year 2041 and started the engine. He hit a few buttons on the dashboard and watch as the flux capacitor light up. The electricity shot from the flux capacitor to the metal rods outside the SUV. The electromagnetic field circled around the car.

The four friends looked outside to see their parents gathered up waving at them. They waved back until the image faded to white.

 _2041_

The four friends had to squint their eyes so they can get adjusted to the light. Once they were able to see, they took in their surroundings. They were back in Matt's backyard shed.

"Were back," Mack said.

"That we are sis. That we are," Raph replied.

"It's good to be home," Zoe said as she got out of the car.

"Yeah it is," Matt said as the rest of them got out of the car. Their little "welcome home" party was interrupted by voices coming from outside the shed.

"MACK! RAPH!"

"ZOEY!"

"MATT!" The four friends stared at each other wide eyed at each other.

"Oh fuck it's our parents," Raph finally said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yea thank you 'Catherine Obvious'," Mack said with a roll of her eyes. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy for that statement. They just shook their heads and made their way outside the shed to receive the punishment that their parents are going to give them for sneaking out late at night.

When they got outside, they saw their parents looking around frantically with flashlights in their pajamas. When they turned their flashlights toward the shed, they saw their kids smiling sheepishly at them.

"Oh thank God!" Tori, Jade and Cat exclaimed as they quickly made their way to their respective children and grabbed them in bone crushing hug. Their husbands quickly followed them and wrapped their arms around their families. Once they let their children go, the scolding began.

"Where have you been?"

"What were you guys thinking?"

"Do you know how worried we were?" Tori, Jade and Cat asked one after another.

"We were hanging out in the shed. We didn't mean to worry you it won't happen again," Raph replied as the others agreed. The kids gave their parents a loving hugs hoping that they won't get in too much trouble by apologizing.

"We love you guys," the four friends said.

"Awww we love you guys too," Their parents replied. The kids visibly relax thinking that the apology got them out of trouble. It did not.

"But you're still in trouble," Tori said still angry with her kids.

"Yea we didn't forget," Andre said, answering the kids question without them asking.

"You are all grounded," Jade said glaring at them.

"For a month," Beck said with no emotion.

"Were only doing this because we love you," Robbie said crossing his arms in front of him.

"Next time you'll think twice before sneaking out in the middle of the night," Cat said with her hands on her hips.

"AW MAN!" The four friends groaned. Yup, it was good to be home.

 _2011_

The gang was currently eating dinner at Nozu. They had just recently said goodbye to their future kids.

"We have some great kids," Tori beamed. Andre put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Yes we do babe," Andre replied smiling at her.

"Is it the future yet?" Jade asked impatiently. Beck put his hand over hers to calm her down.

"Babe, relax. The future isn't going anywhere," Beck said, soothing his girlfriend.

"I say our future looks pretty bright," Robbie said as he intertwined his and Cat's fingers together.

"Here's to the future," Cat exclaimed as she held up her drink. The rest of the gang followed suit.

"HERE'S TO THE FUTURE!" They yelled.

The future does look bright indeed for the gang.


End file.
